Un Amor Inesperado
by Dreamer4U
Summary: Harry y Hermione se han amado por mucho tiempo, pero nunca han expresado sus sentimientos. Ahora Harry lleva sobre sus hombros una tarea imposible y los remordimientos de una muerte de la que él no es culpable. Pero Hermione estará ahí para ayudarlo.


Harry...-dijo Hermione suavemente, sin saber realmente qué decir. Era la situación más embarazosa en la que se había encontrado. Se arrodilló junto a donde Harry estaba arrodillado junto a ese cuerpo pequeño, buscando las palabras para tratar de calmarlo. En cuanto Harry sintió el contacto de Hermione a su lado, Harry se levantó de un salto y Hermione pudo ver su rostro: como era de costumbre, Harry no mostraba el menor signo de dolor, aunque sabía que estaba muriendo por dentro. Ginny era su amor, era normal sentirse así.  
-Harry, por favor no te vayas...-lo llamó Hermione.  
-No quiero hablar, sólo llévale el cuerpo a sus padres y después nos Harry dando pequeños pasos.  
- No dejaré que te vayas a ningún lado hasta que no hables conmigo. ¿Te escaparás otra vez como lo has hecho antes?-le preguntó Hermione levantándose y caminando rápido para alcanzarlo, al hacerlo, se paró enfrente de él con las manos en las caderas-Harry, creo que lo olvidaste de nuevo, estamos los tres juntos en esto y no te dejaremos ir. Ya tuvimos tiempo de arrepentirnos y no lo hemos hecho. ¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo ahora?  
-Es que no lo entienden-le explicó Harry, haciendo un gran esfuerzo al no puedo seguir soportando más muertes...la muerte de Ginny ahora... si supiera que algo te sucede... no me lo perdonaría nunca.  
-Si algo me sucede no va a ser culpa tuya-lo contradijo Hermione, conmovida al escuchar sus algo me sucede será culpa mía porque ya soy grande y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones y yo decido estar contigo.  
Harry se quedó callado en señal de derrota.  
-Por favor, quédate aquí. A Ginny le hubiera gustado que te quedes con ella hasta que la entierren...-al decir esto, lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Hermione, no podía creer que Ginny estuviera muerta...ella había sido su única amiga...  
Hermione pasó una mano por los hombros de Hermione y juntos regresaron lentamente hacia el lugar donde yacía el cuerpo de Ginny. Estaban en un campo muy bonito, Hermione los había hecho aparecerse allí cuando la batalla con los mortífagos se había vuelto insoportable. Cuando llegaron allí fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que Ginny estaba muerta.  
Los dos observaron a Ginny en silencio. Lucía completamente normal, como si estuviera dormida.  
-Nos íbamos a casar...-murmuró Harry.  
Hermione lo miró tristemente por encima del cuerpo de Ginny.  
-Ron ha tardado mucho en volver-dijo Harry, comenzando a preocuparse.  
-Ya va a venir, estoy segura-dijo Hermione a Harry y a ella misma. Ron ya tendría que estar allí...  
Harry volvió a ver los ojos cerrados de Ginny y su fortaleza lo abandonó. Empezó a llorar y Hermione se apresuró a abrazarlo y a llorar con él. En ese momento hubo una figura se había aparecido junto a ellos, pero ellos no se habían dado cuenta.  
-¡Ginny!-gritó Ron co todas sus fuerzas.  
Harry y Hermione se separaron abruptamente sin saber qué decir.

Hermione tomó tímidamente la mano de Harry, ya que no sabía qué decir. Harry no reaccionó, pero ella sabía que apreciaba su gesto. Hacía sólo 2 días que Ginny había muerto, y habían pasado por mucho en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Estás listo?-le preguntó Hermione a harry.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-Entremos-dijo Hermione. Tenía que actuar como si tuviera fuerza, pero lo único que quería hacer era salir corriendo. No estaba preparada para hacer lo que estaba por hacer. Después de todo, Ginny era su única amiga y ella la quería mucho.

Los dos respiraron profundamente y entraron en la habitación. En el preciso momento en que ellos ingresaron, todas las cabezas se dieron vuelta. El famoso Harry Potter acababa de entrar en la habitación, con esa chica, y lo que era peor, estaba tomado de la mano de su amiga. Parecía que, además de que se corría el rumor de que la muerte de Ginny había sido por su culpa, no tenía vergüenza en mostrarse en público con su nueva novia.

Harry y Hermione caminaron por el centro de la habitación hasta donde se encontraba el ataúd, que estaba rodeado por la familia Weasley, quienes saludaron débilmente a Harry y a Hermione, cuando ellos se unieron a ellos.

Harry observó el rostro de Ginny, y no pudo evitar llorar, las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y recorrieron por sus mejillas mientras observaba aquel rostro angelical. Ginny parecía dormida, y en su rostro había una expresión de profunda paz.

A pesar de que en los rostros de todos los Weasley había una profunda tristeza, en la que se notaba más el dolor era en la cara de su madre, que ya no tenía lágrimas por todo lo que había llorado las últimas horas. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y no apartaba la vista del rostro de su hija, ni siquiera con la llegada de Harry y Hermione. Pero, sin embargo, parecía como si supiera que estaban allí, porque levantó la vista lentamente hasta el rostro de Harry, y susurró:

-¿Cómo sucedió?

Desde luego, Harry todavía no estaba preparado para contar su versión de las cosas. Él sabía que era su culpa, y por supuesto, sabía que lo culparían.

-Creo... creo que... no es el momento-respondió Harry suavemente. Quizás es mejor esperar a que las cosas estén más tranquilas.

-Quiero...necesito saberlo ahora. Necesito saber por qué mi hija no está viva en este momento, porque yace inmóvil en este horrible ataúd.

-Podemos ir a hablar a otra habitación-sugirió el señor Weasley, ya que había muchos familiares y amigos que habían venido para despedirse de Ginny.

La familia entera Weasley y Hermione se reunieron en una habitación contigua a la anterior.

-Yo sólo intentaba salvarla-sollozó harry-. Todo lo que hice fue para protegerla, pero no debería haberlo hecho, y ahora todo es mi culpa. Rompí con ella al final del año escolar porque pensé que estaría más segura si estaba en su casa con su familia. Quería que no tuviera ninguna relación conmigo porque sabía que los mortífagos iban a intentar secuestrarla para llegar hasta mí. Pensé que todo estaría bien, pero no fue así. Nunca conté con que ella misma se relacionaría con los mortífagos y se pondría en peligro para que vaya a buscarla. Yo confiaba en ella, en que iba a hacer lo que le había dicho que hiciera, que ella esperaría por mí.

Harry se detuvo un momento, ya que sus sollozos no le dejaban continuar. En la garganta tenía un nudo gigantesco y una horrible presión le apretaba el pecho.

-Ginny se puso en peligro a propósito y se contactó con los mortífagos. Ella confiaba en que yo la salvaría. Ginny murió porque le fallé y llegué tarde para salvarla.

-Tengo que hacerlo-repuso Harry firmemente, levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentado.

-No, Harry. No puedes irte así como así. Tienes que quedarte-. Hermione le hablaba con paciencia sentada en la cama en la que Harry había llorado los últimos días.

-¿Para qué? Tengo que seguir con mi vida y enfrentarme a mi destino. No puedo quedarme mirando una tumba.

Harry se rehusó a mirar a Hermione a los ojos. Ella tenía el poder de convencerlo y lo sabía. No se había dado por vencida y lo había ido a ver en la diminuta habitación que ocupaba en el Caldero Chorreante, en donde había pasado los tres días posteriores al entierro de Ginny llorando por su pérdida e intentando morir, pero Hermione había ido a ayudarlo. Simplemente tenía que estar con Harry y ambos reflexionarían y harían lo correcto. Harry se sentía tremendamente agradecido por la ayuda de Hermione, a pesar de que no se lo había dicho, pero Hermione lo sabía.

-¿Has visto a los Weasley?-le preguntó Harry, cambiando de tema a propósito.

-Ayer me aparecí en La Madriguera. Harry, están muy preocupados por ti y siguen diciendo que lo mejor sería que vayas a pasar unos días con ellos. Aquí estás desprotegido.

-Yo no… simplemente no puedo-. Harry ni siquiera podía pensar en ir a La Madriguera. Era la casa de Ginny, y estaba llena de sus recuerdos. Además, no podía presenciar el sufrimiento de los Weasley, porque a pesar de que ellos le aseguraron mil veces que no era su culpa, él todavía lo sentía de esa forma. Le había fallado a Ginny.

Hermione lo contemplaba con preocupación.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que piensas hacer?-preguntó.

-Cumplir con mi misión e ir en busca de los Horcruxes.

-Yo iré contigo. Y Ron también.

Harry, que estaba sentado en su cama, se levantó y empezó a caminar por la habitación.

-Tú no entiendes. Es algo que yo tengo que hacer. No los puedo seguir arriesgando. No puedo cargar con más muertes…

-Harry, tienes que dejar de perseguirte con esas cosas.

Harry permaneció en silencio.

-Yo iré contigo donde sea que vayas. Creo que lo tenemos que hacer lo más pronto posible, pero primero debemos ir a La Madriguera, tenemos que ir a buscar a Ron.

-No creo que él…

-Harry, las cosas que te dijo Ron fueron dichas en un momento de dolor. Nadie te está culpando por nada. Ginny ya era grande, y ya sabía las consecuencias de sus actos. Nadie le ordenó que vaya a encontrarse con los mortífagos más peligrosos.

Harry volvió a sentarse y escondió sus cabezas entre las manos. Sentía que iba a explotar. Debía decirle a Hermione, ella era la única persona a la que le podía contar todo.

Hermione, intuyendo que podía haber algo más que preocupara a su amigo, se levantó de la cama y se arrodilló donde estaba Harry.

Harry levantó la cabeza.

-No sólo siento que le he fallado a Ginny por no haberla salvado. Hay algo que también me hace sentir mal. Ella murió por alguien que no la amaba desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Hermione, yo no estaba enamorado de ella.

Harry apretó suavemente la mano de Hermione. Sentía que esa mano era lo único que lo mantenía vivo en ese entonces. Digamos que, en ese momento, sus preocupaciones eran muchas. Tenía que encontrar y destruir una serie de Horcruxes de los que no tenía pista alguna, no había nadie que lo ayudara o lo guiara, y, además, tenía que enfrentarse en ese mismo momento a entrar en la casa de su mejor amigo, que también era la casa de la que había su novia, que ahora estaba muerta… en fin, tendría que pasarse las últimos minutos sintiéndose culpable por algo que no había hecho. No sabía por qué, pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Y sabía que los Weasley lo presentían. Pero, como había dicho Hermione, nada era su culpa. Harry estaba en el funeral de su tío, además de que todavía se hallaba en Privet Drive en ese entonces y no tenía idea de lo que Ginny estaba a punto de hacer. Ella también lo había tranquilizado diciéndole que no era su culpa el no sentir ya amor por Ginny. Uno no está obligado a amar a nadie. Pero Harry seguía lastimándose diciendo que quizás Ginny había presentido que su amor por ella se estaba desvaneciendo, lo que la habría llevado a hacer lo que habría hecho.

Harry suspiró profundamente y en ese momento la señora Weasley abrió la puerta.

-¡Harry… Hermione!-exclamó ahogadamente, con lágrimas en los ojos-. Los hemos estado esperando.

Después de darle a cada uno sus acostumbrados abrazos, que te dejaban sin aire, ellos pudieron pasar a la cocina y ver a las personas que había en ella. Sentados alrededor de la mesa estaban: Ron, más pelirrojo y pálido que nunca, el señor Weasley, que tenía una apariencia profundamente triste, algo muy inusual en él, aunque se sabía el motivo; Bill, que todavía llevaba profundas cicatrices en su rostro como consecuencia de las mordidas de Greyback, el hombre lobo en la última batalla de Hogwarts, y Fleur, que lucía Bella y radiante y parecía iluminar el aspecto lúgubre de la cocina. Ella se comportaba como si no percibiera lo que pasaba a su alrededor y los sentimientos de los demás.

Todos saludaron amablemente a Harry, excepto Ron, que murmuró un seco "Hola" y miró para otro lado.

Harry notó esta reacción y se puso aún más nervioso. Se sentó en una silla al lado de Hermione.

-Hace mucho que no venías a vernos, Harry-le dijo la señora Weasley con tono maternal-. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, supongo-contestó Harry-. No ha sido fácil.

-Para nosotros tampoco, pero tendrías que haber venido. Entre todos nos podemos dar fuerzas. De suerte que está Hermione para ayudarte y para venir a contarnos cómo estás.

Harry sonrió y miró a Hermione, que le devolvió la sonrisa. Era verdad que sin Hermione no podría estar como estaba. Había sido de gran ayuda, haciéndole compañía, recordándole que no estaba solo y que de debía comer.

-Lamento mucho no haber venido. Estuve haciendo… cosas.

-Lo entiendo-aceptó la señora Weasley-. Falta poco para el comienzo del último año escolar.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

-No me digan que todavía tienen el ridículo plan de no volver a la escuela este año.

-Molly…—empezó el señor Weasley, con tono de advertencia.

-Arthur, son unos niños. No pueden estar en peligro.

-Ya son mayores de edad y saben lo que tienen que hacer. Son responsables. Confío en ellos y sé que deben tener motivos para no volver.

-Pero Ron…

Se produjo un silencio incómodo, ya que Ron seguía sin mirar a Harry ni a Hermione.

-¿Qué le pasa?-le susurró Harry a Hermione.

-No lo sé-respondió ella, también susurrando.

Fleur, que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de nada, decidió hablar. Parecía muy impaciente.

-Chicos, al final Bill y yo celebraremos nuestra boda-anunció sonriendo ampliamente-. Creemos que no hay necesidad de seguir posponiéndola. Se celebrará dentro de un mes.

Fleur hizo una pausa, esperando las felicitaciones de Harry y Hermione.

-Oh, eso es fantástico, me alegro mucho por ustedes-dijo Hermione.

-Sí, felicidades-coincidió Harry, incómodo. No se le daban muy bien esas cosas.

-Oh, casi me olvidaba. No sé dónde tengo la cabeza estos días-rió Fleur y se volvió hacia Hermione-. Hermione, quería preguntarte si tendrías el honor de ser mi dama de honor, ya que la persona que lo iba a ser, bueno, ya sabes… y todavía no sé si mi hermana será capaz de venir, es muy peligroso.

-Por supuesto.

Hermione abrazó a Fleur, muy halagada por su propuesta, y Harry aprovechó la distracción general para susurrarle a Ron que quería hablar con él. Ron aceptó de mala gana. Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia el jardín. Hermione los siguió inmediatamente al ver el aspecto grave de sus rostros.

No se fueron muy lejos, sólo lo suficiente para que los pudieran oír. Cuando se detuvieron, Ron se cruzó de brazos y los miró a los dos con una expresión desafiante.

-¿Para qué querías hablar conmigo?

-Los tres somos amigos. No creí que era necesario explicarte eso- explicó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo creí que lo éramos. Pero me gustaría aclararles que yo no me creo su jueguito. Sé lo que pasa entre ustedes. Los vi sorprenderse cuando mi madre abrió la puerta. Estaban agarrados de la mano. Se creen que ustedes son los únicos inteligentes y que yo no me doy cuenta de nada, pero yo no soy estúpido.

-Ron, ¡Hermione y yo no somos novios!-exclamó Harry, con furia contenida.

-Potter, no sé lo que pasó entre tú y mi hermana, pero sé que algo hiciste para que ella haya hecho una cosa así, y te aseguro que lo averiguaré, y cuando lo haga voy a destrozarte. Antes no quería creerlo, pero ahora no me cabe ninguna duda. Ningún inocente puede rehuir los ojos de sus amigos. Ya no somos más amigos. Tú estás muerto para mí.

Ron pronunció las últimas palabras con total desprecio, se dio la vuelta y dio el camino de regreso a la casa.

Hermione sonrió débilmente con los ojos enrojecidos.

—No lo intentes más, Hermione—le dijo Harry. — Él no va a volver y lo sabes. Tampoco tienes que fingir delante de mí, ya sé que lo extrañas.

Hermione se mordió el labio con preocupación, intentando contener las lágrimas.

—Es que… esta vez es de verdad—susurró con voz temblorosa— Simplemente… yo… es que… no puedo creerlo.

Hermione comenzó a llorar. Harry se dio vuelta. No podía soportarlo.

—De todos modos, volveremos a verlo—dijo Hermione, secándose las lágrimas—. El casamiento es en tres días.

—Yo no iré—anunció Harry—. No puedo dejar que el tiempo siga pasando. Es hora de hacer algo.

Harry se dio vuelta y vio las lágrimas en las mejillas de Hermione.

—Hermione, eres una muy buena amiga, y aprecio mucho todo lo que estás haciendo por mí. Pero esto es muy peligroso. Al mismo tiempo, yo sé que quieres estar con Ron, y la verdad es que estaría muchísimo más tranquilo si estuvieras con él.

Hermione miró a Harry como si le hubieran dado un baldazo de agua fría.

—De ninguna manera—dijo—. Yo no voy a ir a ningún lado sin ti. Quiero a Ron, pero tú me necesitas más, y voy a ayudarte.

—Hermione…

—Harry, de verdad te lo digo. Yo quiero estar contigo. Por favor, acéptalo. Estamos juntos en esto.

Harry sonrió. No lo pudo evitar.

—Harry, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres venir?—preguntó Hermione por vigésima vez.

—No creo que sea apropiado. Ya sabes, por lo de Ron—contestó Harry—. Es su casa. Recuerda que pasado mañana nos iremos.

—Lo sé. Desearía ir directamente mañana a la boda, pero, ya sabes, deberes de damas de honor.

Harry rió.

—Apuesto a que lo harás muy bien. Como todo.

Hermione rió también.

—No seas tonto—le dijo riendo. Pero después la mirada risueña se convirtió en una mirada de profunda preocupación.

—Voy a estar bien—dijo Harry automáticamente.

A Hermione le temblaba el labio inferior. Abrazó a Harry fuertemente.

—Prométeme que no te irás sin mí y que te vas a cuidar.

—Lo prometo.

Hermione abrazó a Harry de nuevo y desapareció.

Algo pasó con Hermione. Un grupo de mortífagos se apareció en la boda, creyendo que tú estabas entre nosotros. Todo sucedió muy rápido. Hermione ha sido secuestrada.

Ron.

Harry leyó la carta una vez, con un dolor terriblemente doloroso. Sentía que el corazón se le había partido, y sentía llamas que lo quemaban por dentro. Incluso sentía más dolor que cuando Ginny se había muerto.

Con la furia quemándolo por dentro, por no haber estado allí con ella, y por los demás que no habían sabido cuidarla, se levantó y decidió aparecerse en La Madriguera. No sabían lo que les esperaba.

Harry se despertó sobresaltado. Tenía que ir a buscar a Hermione. No podía vivir sin ella. La sola idea de que ella pudiera estar muerta lo hacía sentir como si le faltara el aire.

Se levantó torpemente y salió de la habitación, sin fijarse en su aspecto. Su habitación estaba comunicada con la de Hermione por un pequeño pasillo. Pasó el pasillo de una sola zancada y abrió la puerta de un tirón.

-¡Harry, me asustaste!-exclamó Hermione, sonriendo-. ¡No puedo creer que todavía no estés listo! ¡En media hora tenemos que estar en La Madriguera!

Harry asintió tontamente. En parte sentía que las piernas no les respondían debido al inmenso alivio que sentía, y, por otro lado, sabía que también debía ser por ver a Hermione. Estaba bellísima. Harry siguió mirándola atontado.

-Harry, ¡ve a prepararte! No puedo llegar tarde soy la madrina.

Harry asintió y fue a su cuarto. Cuando llegó, se sentó en la cama aturdido, recordando el sueño. Recordaba la desesperación que había sentido. Pero luego otra imagen se le apareció en su mente, la de Hermione, como la había visto recién. Harry sonrió.

-Estás hermosa-le dijo Harry a Hermione, cuando se estaban por ir.

-Gracias, tú también-le respondió Hermione con una sonrisa.

Se agarraron de las manos y se aparecieron en La Madriguera. Se soltaron rápidamente cuando vieron que Ron los observaba. Murmurando algo, Ron les dio la espalda y se fue. Harry y Hermione no le hicieron caso y se quedaron admirando el lugar. Todo estaba decorado de forma impecable. A Hermione la llamaron para que vaya a prepararse para la ceremonia, y Harry pudo reencontrarse con su amiga de colegio Luna, que era vecina de ese lugar.

Mientras Hermione caminaba hacia el altar, notó que Harry la estaba mirando sonriendo y no pudo evitar sonreír también. Harry miraba a Hermione como si no la hubiera visto antes. Sin poder evitarlo, imaginó que Hermione se casaba con él. Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esa idea. Eso era completamente imposible. Siguió mirándola, pero después vio que Ron lo miraba con furia y apartó la mirada, avergonzado. Se suponía que no debía sonreír. Había perdido a su novia. Sentía todas las miradas sobre él. Había recibido miles de condolencias antes de que empezara la ceremonia.

En la fiesta, Harry no se separó un instante de ella. Todavía tenía miedo de que le pasara algo, debido al miedo que su sueño le había causado. Sólo le dirigía la palabra a ella y no le sacaba la vista de encima, lo que generó que el gran tema de la fiesta era como el descarado de Harry Potter se atrevía a estar con otra chica tan sólo a pocos meses de la muerte de su novia, y sobretodo en presencia de su familia.

-Te estás comportando muy extraño, ¿sabes?-le dijo Hermione a Harry mientras bailaban-. La gente está diciendo cosas.

-¿Cosas?-preguntó Harry. Sentía como si estuviera soñando al bailar con Hermione.-¿Qué clase de cosas?

-Cosas muy ridículas-respondió Hermione-. Dicen que tú y yo… bueno, ya sabes.

Hermione sonrió, incómoda. Sin embargo, Harry sintió como si lo hubieran abofeteado. Entonces, esa era la forma en la que ella concebía la idea de que ellos estén juntos. Pero Harry no sabía que Hermione lo había dicho para disimular sus sentimientos, y como una invitación a que él le contara lo que sentía por ella. Pero ambos se habían equivocado. Hermione suspiró y se aferró al cuerpo de Harry. Tenía que disfrutar ese baile mientras duraba.

Cuando llegaron a sus habitaciones en el Caldero Chorreante, Harry estaba más callado que nunca.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-le preguntó Hermione, alarmada.

Harry tenía cara de enfado.

-No me pasa nada-refunfuñó Harry.

-Claro que sí. No lo niegues.

Harry no contestó y se sentó en una silla, dándole la espalda a Hermione.

Hermione suspiró (hacía eso a menudo) y se acercó a Harry. Le puso una mano en la espalda. Harry se sobresaltó. Hermione se dio la vuelta y se agachó al lado de Harry, para que su rostro quedara a la altura del de Harry.

-Sé como te sientes, Harry. Debe haber sido muy difícil para ti después de lo de ginny…

Pero Harry no la dejó continuar. Se levantó de repente con furia en sus ojos. Hermione estaba blanca del susto.

-¿Cuándo vas a entender-le gritó Harry a Hermione, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas- que no amo a Ginny? No entiendo cómo no puedes darte cuenta de que te amo a ti.

Hermione pudo percibir el dolor en la voz de Harry. Hermione hizo ademán de acercarse a Harry, pero él levantó una mano para detenerla.

-No…no te acerques, por favor-le dijo-. No necesito que te sientas mal. No debería habértelo dicho.

Aunque tenía un nudo en la garganta, Hermione finalmente pudo hablar con voz temblorosa.

-Harry, yo también…

Pero no pudo decir más porque Harry atravesó la habitación de un salto y la besó, pero ella lo detuvo.

-Esto tiene que ser un secreto.

-Estoy de acuerdo-aceptó Harry y sonrió.


End file.
